1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved refuse loader and more particularly to a mobile refuse or trash collection loader for engaging, lifting, tilting and emptying on-site trash containers into a compartment of a mobile collection vehicle.
Mobile trash or refuse collection systems are widely known and have been utilized in response to the need for systems for the efficient collection of large volumes of trash such as residential garbage. These systems generally utilize on-site trash collection containers of various sizes usually from approximately 50 to 300 gallons. The on-site containers are filled by the user and periodically the contents of the container are transferred to a mobile collection vehicle and the refuse is taken to a dump, land fill or recycling center.
In order to provide a mechanism for efficiently emptying the on-site containers into the collection vehicle, various apparatus can be found in the prior art. These apparatus generally incorporate a lifting mechanism which raise the trash container to an elevated position and thereafter tilt the container to empty the contents of the container into the collection vehicle.
One particular problem with mobile collection systems of the type generally described above is the provision of an effective lift and loading mechanism for engaging, lifting and lowering the trash container. The on-site trash container may be positioned at various distances from the collection vehicle and the lift and loading mechanism accordingly must be capable of accomodating various size and shape containers positioned at various distances from the collection vehicle. In response to this need, the following are representative of prior art systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,707 issued Feb. 2, 1982 to John W. Bingman, discloses a trash collection apparatus that mounts in a fixed position on the side of the trash collection vehicle. A frame member is extendably secured to the vehicle for movement away from and toward the truck body or bed. A pair of vertically extending guide rails are secured to the frame. A carriage is mounted for movement along the guide rails and has a pair of gripping arms which are pivoted for movement in a horizontal plane to grasp the trash container. The gripping arms are also pivoted for movement in vertical planes for movement to a stowed position. Hydraulic actuators are provided to raise the carriage and tilt the top section of the rails when the carriage is positioned on the top sections to empty the contents of the trash container into the vehicle. The frame is laterally extendable from the truck through the use of hydraulic components so that the carriage and gripping arms may be extended to the location of the container laterally adjacent the truck and withdrawn toward the truck during lifting operations and for storage.
Another arrangement is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,726 issued Feb. 23, 1988. This patent shows a device for lifting, tilting and discharging the contents of garbage containers into collection vehicles. The device has a transverse, mobile slider with a head which can be retracted within the truck's dimensions or extended on one side. The head is carried on an arm and is extendable by means of a hydraulic cylinder to bring the head into engagement with the container. Thereafter, the cylinder may be actuated to lift the garbage container and tilt the container to discharge the contents. The reverse operation returns the empty container to its initial position while releasing the coupling head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,434 shows a driver-operated, vertical mast arrangement which mechanically engages and elevates containers to the top of a vehicle body, discharge the material into the vehicle and returns the container to a location spaced from the vehicle and then telescopically retracts the container pick-up mechanism.
A particularly effective automated side-loading recycling collection system is sold under the name "Flexi-Dump" which system is the subject of co-pending application Ser. No. 07/281,558 in the name of the present inventor, John W. Bingman. The Flexi-Dump system has a carriage assembly on vertical tracks on the side of the collection vehicle. The carriage assembly is movable to between a vertical upper "dump" position and a vertical down or "home" position. In the home position, the carriage assembly is positioned at the side of the collection vehicle and may be laterally or horizontally extended a pre-determined distance to retainably receive or engage a refuse container. The extension of the carriage-mounted gripping arms is accomplished by means of a scissors assembly. In the home position, the carriage assembly is positioned at the side of the collection vehicle and may be laterally or horizontally extended a pre-determined distance to receivably retain or engage a refuse container. Once engaged, the refuse container is retracted to the home position and the moved upwardly along the tracks on the carriage until the contents of the refuse container are emptied or dumped into one of the compartments of the vehicle. The empty carriage is then returned to the home position. The collection vehicle is then ready to proceed to another location site where the procedure may be repeated.
The systems described above represent improvements in refuse container lift systems as they allow the container gripping means to be laterally extended from the collection vehicle. These systems, particularly the Flexi-Dump system, work well in many applications. However, some applications, particularly those which involve larger volume containers, require a system having the ability to efficiently and quickly extend or reach out and pick up a refuse container, retract the container toward the side of the truck and raise the container to a "dump" position and thereafter lower and return the empty container to the position on the ground.